


Le Vol de Nourriture de Chats

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad French, Drabble, I Tried, french is not my first language, sorry to all native french speakers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (i can't write summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this shit.... So I originally wrote this for a 'tâche finale' for french class. I just wanted to see if anyone would read this excuse of a drabble...

Le mars 9 2013, Sébastien a trouvé un chat. Il est allé à la cuisine pour trouver de la nourriture pour le chat, mais il n'a pas trouvé la nourriture. Sébastien est allé chez Ciel, ou il lisait un livre. “Ou est mon paquette de la nourriture de Chat?”, Sébastien a demandé.

“Je ne sais pas”, Ciel a répondu.

“Que faisiez-vous le jour entier?”, Sébastien a interrogé.

“Umm, je pratiques le piano, à faisons des document, et puis je faisons du shopping avec Alois”, Ciel a répondu nonchalamment. Sébastien a été confus. Qui avait pris sa nourriture pour chat?

Sébastien es allé parler avec Alois. “Alois, Alois, que faisiez-vous le jour entier?”

“Laisse-moi penser… oh! J’ai fait un tarte avec Claude, a joué avec Grell, et puis j’ai fait du shopping avec Ciel”, Alois a répondu.

Tout à coup, Grell est entrée dans la chambre. ”Oh! Sébastien! Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?”

“Oui! Que faisiez- vous le jour entier?”

“J’ai été avec l'entrepreneur, j’ai été a jouer a joué avec Alois, puis je suis allé ou travaille”

“Merci”

Sébastien est parti de la chambre d'invités, et descendu l’escalier. Qui a volé sa nourriture de chats? C’est quand un idée lui est venue. Il a attrapé le chat, et a marché jusqu'à le bureau de Ciel. Quand il a ouvert le porte, Ciel a crié , “RETIREZ CE CHAT DE MOI! VOUS SAVEZ QUE JE SUIS ALLERGIQUE AUX CHATS!”

Sébastien a libéré le chat, qui a fui. “As-tu pris mon paquet de nourriture pour chat?”, Sébastien a demandé.

“Oui, juste parce que tu continue a apporter des chats dans le maison!”, Ciel a ouvert un tiroir, et sortit un paquet de nourriture pour chats. Il a jeté à Sébastien. “Garde les chats lion de moi! Mais, comment savez-vous que j’ai pris votre nourriture de chats?”

“Vous ne jouez pas la piano, tu joues au violon!”. Sébastien s’est promené et dit, “Je démissionne de mon travail!”

**Author's Note:**

> plz excuse my bad french


End file.
